Talk:Chocobo Digging
Abundance Labels While I recognize the desire to see what you're going to dig up most of the time, and what you're shooting for in each zone, the rankings of different items are rather arbitrary. Also, obviously, the "Very Common", "Common", "Uncommon , "Rare", "Very Rare" labels change as you level up digging, as well as if you have Burrow and Bore active. I would theorize, that there are two random factors in each dig... the first is if you succeed or not. This is a factor of how many items are available to dig up in the zone, and what level your skill is. Actually, this might not have anything to do with skill, as in a completely dug up zone, obviously you fail all the time, and with a completely full zone, you can dig up things 9/10 times, without being A10. Anyway, the second factor is of course a table of possible results of a successful dig. I would guess there is a distribution based on your skill level of what items you can get. This distribution would CHANGE, however, as you level up. I don't think an A10 digger has the same chance of digging up a pebble as an A60 digger. Feel free to correct me on this. I would also guess, that Burrow and Bore do not shift this distribution, although I'd liked to know what an A60 digger with Burrow and Bore digs up. I would guess the two skills replace portions of the result table with better items. That is, instead of a 25% chance of a pebble, it's reduced to a 5% chance, and something on the Bore table is 10%, and something on the Burrow table is 10%. This makes a lot more sense to me than adjusting the distribution of rare to common items with a skill. Testing any of these theories, of course, will take a very long time, only digging up 100 things a day... --halplm 20:13, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I just wanted to say that I got a darksteel ore in Meriphataud Mountains (spelling?) as A25 with a chocobo that has the bore ability. I'm new so I don't wanna edit this myself. --Mierin 07:17, 27 August 2007 (CDT) And I wanted to say that yesterday I got an Adaman Ore in E. Altepa Desert on a chocobo that has Burrow and Bore. Poodlehat 08:51, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I do most of my digging in Valkurm Dunes these days, as it's rarely, if ever, dug up. With Burrow and Bore I have noticed four distinct levels of items I'm digging up. Black Chocobo Feather shows up almost a stack a session sometimes. Phoenix Feather about half a stack a session. Red Moko Grass at a rate of one or two a session, but significantly more often than the rest of the items listed as "Very Rare." The problem is, I can't possibly see adjusting things up so that Black Chocobo Feather is only Common... as I don't think it is that common. However, I do think that some of the Bore and Burrow Very Rare items are at an even rarer level. I have dug up everything on the list, so I know I'm not missing out on things because of my digging skill. Turtle Shell also seems to come at the same rate as Red Moko Grass. Anyone have any suggestions? --halplm 12:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) New Items Just thought I'd add a section to this page to discuss missing items on the list, or additions people make. I added Giant Bird Plume to Valkurm Dunes as I got one last night. --halplm 12:02, 6 September 2007 (CDT) --Anto 19:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC)anto: I don't know how to edit the tables without messing all them up, but I have found some new items with a chocobo with bore. Eastern Altepa: Aluminum Ore, Darksteel Ore, Adaman Ore. All of them very rare. Western Altepa: Gold Ore, Demon Skull, Demon Horn, Dragon Scales. While they are very rare, demon skulls and horns tend to appear often some days, which is weird. Konschtat Highlands: Giant Bird Plume, and I'd definitely found Spider Web and Black Chocobo Feather with bore (I don't have burrow). Fortunately, bore doesn't yield random crystals in this area (but it does on the starter areas and on La Theine). Valkurm dunes: Wyvern Scales They are not that rare, I get more of them than turtle shells. I added Puffball to Rolanberry Fields as I got one last night. I have no idea if burrow and bore are involved, as I just started digging there, and was not expecting a puffball. --halplm 17:30, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Edited Page Added Bhaflau Thickets to the list, it was already added to the link with the items, just missing from the list on the main page.Joachim Mizrahi 12:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC)